Too stubborn to Submit
by Aphrodite Goddess of Love
Summary: Sequel to 'Loving against nature'. LilyAnn's all grown up now, as grown up as she can get, that is. LilyAnn makes a mistake which decides for itself what happens to her life. Desperate to get away from Forks, she remembers Aros offer and joins theVolturi
1. Authors note

Authors note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Soon to be followed by four others in this particular category, they will all go hand-in-hand. Kind of like a mini-series. I really hope that you all like it. I worked pretty hard on it, but don't we all. Hopefully one of you guys will like my stuff enough to add me as one of your favorite authors =D


	2. Aaron

_**Aaron**_

"But mom, everyone else is going camping! Why do I have to say home and go to school?" I asked Leah. "You have to, because I said so. Besides, not everyone else is hunting; Carlisle and Esme are staying home. Esme insisted on staying home with you, so fix your attitude LilyAnn! Carlisle has a job you know, and your job is to go to school and get good grades or else… Now go get your siblings up and ready for kindergarten." Leah said. Even though she was my mom, it was hard to think of her as such, since I was virtually the same age.

I ran to the boys' room first, they would be the fastest to dress. I got out their matching outfits, with their names embroidered onto the back, so that you could tell them apart. Then very carefully without waking them up, I got them dressed. Jackson and Joeseph were by far the easiest being boys. Then I went to Amelia's room, Alice and Jazz finally convinced my parents to let me have my own room. And then they decorated it for me.

Mom always dressed Amelia in pink and purple dresses with little matching socks. And telling her that she would forever be her baby girl. Unlike her older sister LilyAnn who grew up as soon as I was out of the womb. I was so amazing, that I didn't even have to go through the awkward stages of life. I was already beautiful.

I liked to dress her up in jean miniskirts and tank tops. Pretty much any color except pink and purple. I gently shook Amelia's fragile, little shoulders. "Come on sis, wakeup I have to get you ready for school." I said. Amelia rolled over and looked up at me her green eyes all tired. "What time is it?" she asked. "Time for school, mom told me to dress you today." I answered her. "May you do my hair like yours?" she begged me. "Of course I can." I said giving her a kiss on her chubby cheek.

I hurried to get her dressed, and then she ran into her private bathroom and waited for me to come in and do her hair. "Do you think momma would mind if you cut my hair?" she asked as I began to French braid it. "Probably, she's pretty strict about having you stay a baby. But you can ask her later if you want to." I said, finishing one side and putting a green bow in it before I started on the other. "I love you LilyAnn. Cause you always make me feel all growed up. But sometimes I wish that I had a sister my age to play with." I laughed and sent her downstairs to eat breakfast.

I went to my room and put a whit miniskirt and green tank top into my bag then I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Dad wouldn't let me out of the house with my stomach showing, so I always changed when I got to school. I tossed a pair of heels into my bag and left for school.

= = = = = = At school I got dressed and fixed my hair and make-up. Then I went to class, with all of the delicious smelling humans that had no idea that I could kill them all within seconds. I was so thirsty that I could, but mom and dad would practically murder me if I tried. After school I had cheer practice and I was dating Aaron, the captain of the football team and most sought after male in the whole school. Today would be extremely dangerous for me to hang out with him. I really don't want to slip up and kill him. That would suck and everyone would wonder where his body went…

The bell rang and I had almost an hour until practice. I felt someones arm snake around my waist and knew that Aaron would want to get out of here. "Let's go babe." he said. We walked to his car and almost as soon as I got in he started kissing me. I kissed him back, but quickly pulled away, so as not to be tempted. We pulled up to his house and he grabbed a six pack of beers before going up to his room.

Aaron grabbed my shirt "Come on," he slurred. "I don't think so, you're drunk and I'm not very much in control of myself either." I said, because I was thirsty, not because I drank any pf his nasty liquids. I pried his fingers from my shirt. Aaron pulled me to him and crushed his lips down to mine, in the same instant that I snapped.

Cliff hanger: Does Aaron die? What does LilyAnn do? Message me if you like it. I may not be able to get on very often.


	3. Sorry doesn't cut it

_**Sorry doesn't cut it**_

Aaron was looking at me, horror written in his face. I could still hear his heart beating, rapidly but almost as if he was having a panic attack. I backed out of the room and called Carlisle's cell. I had to re-dial his number because my hands were shaking so bad. If I wasn't a vampire, I probably would have passed out.

'_**Hello?' **_Carlisle's voice came over the line. "Carlisle, it's me, LilyAnn." I said worry and fear building up in my voice. I could hear Aaron talking to him self in the other room. "Carlisle, I screwed up big time. I think Aaron's going to die. It was an accident, I swear. Please help me!" I exclaimed. _**'LilyAnn? What's the matter with Aaron? Where are you honey? I'm on my way.' **_he said. I hurriedly told him Aarons address and told what had occurred since we left school. I heard Carlisle's sharp intake of breath and wondered if he was going to be able to save Aaron. 'LilyAnn, I know that he probably smells even more appealing to you now. But I need you to stay out of the room, or even the house until I arrive.' Carlisle said. I peeked back in the room and saw Aaron convulsing on the floor. His neck twisted at an odd angle.

I hung up on Carlisle and ran down stairs. "Someone help me! I just got attacked by my girlfriend. She's not human! Please somebody call the police." Aaron screamed. Ha, the police, I'd like to see Charlie try to throw me in jail. He wouldn't have the guts to _**and**_ he couldn't keep me in jail for long. I couldn't do anything for Aaron, I couldn't help him. I could just watch as Carlisle tried to save his life. I don't want to, no I _**can't**_ be here anymore. I have to go somewhere. But where? A thousand different places flashed through my mind. Places that they would never ever look.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. No one should be at home right now, Esme would be picking up my siblings from school. Dad's hunting and mom has a pack meeting. I jumped downstairs and grabbed the nearest pen and paper to write a note for Carlisle:

_**I'm so sorry, it was an accident, please help him as well as you can. I'm going away for awhile, I don't know when I'll be able to come back. Maybe never. But don't worry, I'll be extremely safe. Please don't look for me, I don't want to come back to Forks. Tell my parents that I'm sorry and tell Jasper 'to read page nineteen. Only Jazzy will know what I am talking about. Bye**_

_**~LilyAnn Nicole Cullen~**_

I taped the note to the door and left. I ran home, emptied my dresser and closet into some suitcases and threw them into my red Lamborghini. I ran back inside and took a picture of me with Jackson, Joeseph and Amelia. I opened one of the cash drawers and grabbed a bag. Then I got in my car and drove to the airport. Leaving behind me, my previous life and everything that I used to know and love with it.


	4. Volterra

_Volterra_

**I sat in my car at the airport parking lot. I distinctly remember Aro telling me that I could join the Volturi. But is that the right choice? Is there even one? I can't go back to my family an hour after telling them that I would never come back. It's like saying that I'm weak, which isn't true. I'm much to stubborn to go home anyways. Alice could see me making this choice, I thought as I got out of my car. But I still wasn't fully deciding to join the Volturi, it was just an option. More like a suggestion. I briefly considered Isle Esme while I was buying my ticket.**

**I got on the plane and thought about what I would do in Italy before I figured out if I should join them or not… I kept deliberating, the whole flight to Italy, just so that Alice wouldn't see where I was going and try to come get me. Out of everyone back home, Amelia and Jazz would miss me the most. I already knew that. I hope Carlisle transfers the 'read page nine' message over to Jasper. Only then would they all know that I was safe.**

**Jasper and I always had a small connection, since I was a small child. He had been my favorite uncle, I called him Jazzy until I went to high school. We wrote this book of plans, see if I was angry or something bothered me. I would go to one of the places in the book. Volterra was a place where we both knew that I would be safe and well, Jasper knew about Alec and my signals seven years ago. So he wasn't to worried about that stuff. But whatever was going to happen to Aaron would be a big problem. Page nine said Volterra and had a little plan that we had numerously discussed. The only way he would be allowed to contact me was by letters. Phone calls could be traced. So I left the note so he could assure everyone that I would be safe.**

**As I was getting off of the plane, my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the number and smashed the phone. It was my dad, but I wasn't up to talking yet… After I had gotten all of my luggage, I stole a car and sped to Volterra. This was going to be interesting…**

**I had come here once before when I was barely growing up, so I knew where things were. Sort of. I parked the car and walked/ran to the square where Bella had jumped over the fountain thingy to save my uncle Edward, years before I had been born. I sat on the edge of the fountain to wait for Heidi. Noon time meal was coming up and she was the fisher of humans.**

**Almost an hour passed before I heard the tourists and saw her. I thought spoke into her mind. **_**'Heidi' **_She turned around, "Yes?" she asked. "Did one of you have a question?" _**'Yeah, look over at the fountain' **_I thought spoke. Heidi looked over at me and then did a double take. I waved at her. "I'll be right back." she said to the tourists_**. 'I need to speak to Aro. It's important.' **_Heidi came closer to me. "How are you doing that?" she asked. "It's not important." I said. "What's important is the fact that I must speak with Aro as soon as possible." I said. "Who are you?" she asked. "Dammit Heidi. don't mess with me! Where is he?" I asked, looking up at her, recognition registered in her eyes. "I know who you are. You're a Cullen. No one else has those eyes." I glared at her. "Fine." she said and gave me directions. I hissed at her and left.

* * *

I walked into the reception room and didn't even glance at the girl behind the desk. "My name's Alex how may I help you?" she asked. "I want to speak to Aro." I said. She smiled up at me, "Aro's busy right now. I'll tell him that you came, is there a message you desire to leave for him?" she asked. I started to say something but was interrupted when someone walked in. "Alex darling, who's this?" he asked. "she insists on speaking to Aro, Demetri." Alex said. "Aro's busy girl. On what terms have you come?" Demetri asked. I turned to face him, "Aro said I was free to join if I wanted to." I said. Demetri looked me up and down. "My my LilyAnn, how you have grown." he said. "Follow me. Aro will be pleased to see you." he said.

I shot a look at Alex, before following Demetri into the chamber.

Aro didn't even glance up. "Where is she Demetri?" he asked. "Aro, I've brought you a Cullen." Demetri said, not answering the question, but getting Aros full attention anyways. "LilyAnn, my dear." he said, standing up and coming down to me, his hand extended. I looked around at all of the guard and everyone assembled in the room. Except, Alec was missing, Aro coughed and I placed my hand in his. His expression became focused and then he laughed. "He's coming. But you two will be such an interesting couple. Perfect mates for each other, I can already see that. Nice little exchange you guys had going when you were quite young. Very interesting and of course you can join us my dear. Just in time for lunch too." Aro said.

Demetri looked at me, wondering what Aro was talking about as my being a perfect mate for someone. Moments later, Heidi walked in followed by the tourists. Aro stood up, "Welcome my friends. Welcome to Volterra!" he said. He looked at me, "Feel free to join us" he said.

* * *

Aro had Demetri show me to my room. "So what do the Volturi do at night?" I asked. Demetri smiled a small, evil smile, "Those that have mates are inseparable at night." he said nodding to the bed. "The rest of us hang out, go for midnight snacks around the country or whatever else we feel like doing. Make yourself at home. Someone will come and tell you your duties later on. Your talent may be quite useful." he said. "Who was the mate that Aro was talking with you about?" he asked. "Oh, I guess you'll find out soon enough if it works out." I said, with a sly smile. I waited until he left to decorate my room.

I explored every inch of my room within seconds and had everything unloaded and put away in a few more seconds. My laptop and some of my other belongings looked very 'out-of-place' in this almost medieval looking bedroom. I should probably go shopping to get the desired items for my room. I wanted to make it look more homey and welcoming. Especially if I was going to be staying here for extended periods of time.

I got up to go ask Aro if I could maybe paint and re-decorate my room. I walked over the to my door and walked out, right into a brick wall… I slowly looked up, praying for it not to be Demetri.


	5. Painting

_**Painting**_

"LilyAnn, I'm Alec, but you already know that don't you?" he asked, stepping back. _**'Yes, still as beautiful as ever I see.' **_Alec laughed. "I could say the same of you, you were such a beautiful child." Alec answered. _**'Do you want to come in my room so that we can talk? We missed out on quite a few years.'**_ "That we did. Let me first relay the message that I was sent to tell you. Aro said to relax today and they will give you orders and such tomorrow." he said. I opened my bedroom door and followed him in. He sat down on my bed and I sat across from him, out of mere habit.

"So, would you like to start first?" Alec asked. _**'No, but I would like to say that you seem to have gotten bigger. Maybe taller and stronger. Though, I know that it's impossible.' **_"Yes it is. But thanks for the compliment. And so I shall start. You know, there aren't really very many female vampires around and I have been lucky enough to meet you and call dibs. Felix and I decided that once you call dibs, no one can take them from you. Unless of course they want to go." Alec said, almost as if he was asking me. _**'I can't leave you, not when I finally found you.'**_ I inserted, very passionately, I might add. Alec was suddenly standing beside me, he took my hand and led me to the bed next to him.

"So I waited for seven rather long, boring years for you. I never tried a human like Felix did, killing off three humans in a single day. Not having the strength to turn them, he finally gave in to Jane. And so I'm getting stuck with Felix as my brother in-law. And now, it's your turn to tell me what you did. I truly hope that you saved yourself for me. We wouldn't want anything to happen to a human in Forks…" Alec said. "Are you threatening my family?" I asked. Alec looked at me in shock. "Of course not, I only meant your ex-boyfriend." he said. "Oh." I mumbled.

"Well, I never slept with Aaron, if that's what you want to know. I did kiss him multiple times, but that was only after I had satiated my thirst on long, over night hunting trips with my family. Aaron always wanted more than I was willing to give him. I broke up with him several times, he always cheated on me. But we both knew that we were using one another. He wanted sex and I wanted something, someone to love me. It didn't work out to well. This morning, I lost myself and I almost killed him. He might actually be dead, I'm not sure. I just left and came straight here." I said.

Alec didn't say anything for a short while and I started to feel really bad for dating Aaron in the first place. Without thinking about it, I started crying. I hurriedly wiped the tears away, but they kept coming. I got up and Alec sat there, _**'I'm sorry' **_Alec looked up at me and was immediately by my side. "Honey, what's the matter?" he asked. "Aren't you mad at me?" I asked. "For what? Dating a human? He's dead now, it doesn't matter." he said, wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry for crying, I've just had a really long day." I said. "We all get those days LilyAnn. Especially us vampires, we have never ending days and nights. For all eternity actually." he said, I laughed with him. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." Alec responded.

"I have to go shooping to redecorate my room." I said. "Shooping?" Alec asked. "Ugh, sorry, I meant shopping. Would you like to come with me. I have no idea where any good stores are here." I said. "Of course, what else would a bachelor vampire like me do?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and we ran out of my room.

* * *

Alec and I had been shopping for the past couple of hours, I let him do most of the talking so now that we were going to a movie Alec insisted that I do most of the talking.

"My only contact with humans is normally at meal time. So I'm afraid that you'll have to do most of the talking and such." Alec said. "Well, I can't." I said. "You can't speak Italian?" Alec asked. "Yeah, but I can speak English, Spanish, German and French." I explained. "Oh great. You speak basically everything _**but**_ Italian! And remind me why you came to Italy again." Alec said I laughed. _**'I came because you're here.' **_"I love you LilyAnn." Alec said. "And since you have nothing to do at night, would you please teach me Italian?" I asked. "Yes." Alec said. "See, that's why I love you." I said. "You love me? You never even told me that before." he said. "Oh, well I did now." I said. "You're such a vampire." Alec said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, Alec just laughed.

As soon as we got back, Alec went to find Jane while I brought all of the stuff that we bought, up to me room. I quickly made my bed with my new 'in-fashion' bedding that Alec and I had picked out. Then I covered everything except the walls, with plastic to get ready for our painting session.

"Knock, knock." Alec said. _**'Who's there?'**_ "I'm here for my painting session in exchange for your Italian one." Alec said, opening the door and popping his head in. "Enter with caution. Plastic is _**everywhere." I said. "Yeah whatever." Alec said. "Okay, we're painting stripes and plaid. So if you can't do it. Just stay and watch me work." I said. "I could always try." he answered. "Psht whatever." I said. Alec opened a paint can, dipped his brush in and sprayed it at me and so began our adventure of painting my room.**_

_**By the time they called us for dinner time, my walls were sprayed with paint, not at all what I wanted it to look like. But perfect none the less. Demetri came to get us. And when we were done with dinner, Alec and I ran back to 'learn' Italian.**_


	6. So soon?

_**So soon?**_

Around 5 a.m. I was summoned to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus. "I have just been informing my brothers why you have joined us." Aro said as I walked into the room. I half smiled and waited for them to tell me how they would use me. "We have decided. Or rather I did most of the deciding, that it would be best if you used your powers to intimidate the victims. Shall we say?" Caius said. "What he means is when we go to collect people with rare and valuable gifts. We would greatly appreciate it if you would put your thoughts thing into their head. Tell them that we won't harm them." Marcus said cutting in. Caius smiled evilly behind him and I winced.

"Are you enjoying Volterra so far Miss Cullen?" Aro asked coming to stand in front of me. "Yes, you have a very beautiful city." I said. "Yes we do. But the company that you hang around with are you enjoying that?" he asked with a very knowing smile, Demetri or Alec must have seen Aro recently. I smiled. "But of course, Alec is a wonderful guide." I said, Jane glowered at me from across the room, Aro followed my gaze. "Don't mind her." he said. "She's just not used to having females in her domain. Or near her brother. " Marcus said.

w w w w w w

"Babe." Alec said coming into my room. "What?" I asked, rolling over to look at him, it had been a month since I had gotten here and I had already perfected the Italian language. With help from Alec of course. Alec came over to me, "Today's your first mission, to help us acquire a few more helping hands." Alec said. "Are you serious?" I asked jumping up and grabbing him. "I know you're really excited. But we have to go. Jane doesn't even want you to come, but Aro needs to be their on your first mission. So we have to go." Alec said. I grabbed my cloak off of the bed post and followed Alec out of our room. Which it basically was, even though he still had his own room, we mostly hung out in mine.

"LilyAnn. This is your first time with us so, if you wouldn't mind, I would like it if you were up front here with me." Aro said, having me take Janes usual spot. We were nearing the place that we were supposed to find and acquire these new additions. We walked into a field, that looked like people, or vampires had played one too many games and utterly destroyed any thing green and or living in it. In the very middle of the field, there was a group of humans, I could smell them from this far away. It was so mouth watering. I moved a step behind Aro, to try to be away from the smell. It didn't help much. If this had been a few months ago, it wouldn't have bothered me much. But now I wasn't a vegetarian anymore.

We moved in closer and Aro shot me a look. I glanced back at Alec, who gave me a hopeful smile_**. 'We're not going to hurt you. Just help you solve your problems with vampires.' **_I stopped, hesitated, something doesn't smell right. _**'Come closer blonde one, all the way over to the vampire with long black hair, his name is Aro.' **_The man did as I asked him, looking about him, as if searching for something useful. Something helpful. I turned to Aro, "This is a trap." I said. The man paused, as if he heard me. Caius looked at me, annoyed. "Miss Cullen, I see nothing wrong with this situation. Now hush." he said a little harshly. The closer the man got, the more tension I could sense in the air. He stopped mere feet away from Aro.

I saw one of the humans in the group behind him, look up, then down, then over at Aro. I looked where she had and saw a brief movement in the trees. _**'Alec, something's wrong. Trust me, there's something in the trees.' right in that instant at least twenty vampires came from out of nowhere surrounding us. They looked like vampires, only their eyes weren't there and if possible, they looked even more pale than we were. Everyone went in defense mode and Aro started shouting commands.**_

_**Then it turned into utter chaos. I looked around desperately wanting to help, but I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, I felt a tugging felling in my gut. I closed my eyes and focused my whole being on that one part of my body. I want to destroy the enemy, nothing else. Just them and keep Alec safe, whatever happens to me. And then, everything went silent. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. All of the eye less dead vampires were gone, everything except for the blonde human man.**_

"_**What?" I asked. "How did you do that?" Demetri asked. "What did I do?" I asked them. "Look around you, you don't know?" Caius asked. Aro looked at me with a new light in his eyes. "Come here child." he said, I came to him, suddenly wary. Aro earnestly took my hand, everyone seemed to hold their breath. "She really has no idea how she did it." he said, in a voice that was full of wonder. I looked back around. "Wait, I did this?" I asked. "Yes my dear and now we must go and see what else that you can do." Aro said. "Caius take care of that." he said motioning to the human. I followed Aro away from them, Alec came up to me and held me back from the group.**_

"_**I really have no idea." I said, Alec put a finger to my lips and pulled me closer to him. "I love you my darling Lily." he said, before crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back as passionately as I dared in public. Letting go of all of my fears and worries and just clinging solely and tightly to Alec.**_


	7. Don't destroy my room

_**Don't destroy my room **_

I had an overly exhausting day, working extra hard on all of my talents that Jane was helping me discover. She had finally gotten over hating me for no reason. And now we spent a lot more time together. Alec had no problem making out with me in public now and vice versa. I had officially been here three months. And now I was willing to make Alec permanently mine.

I laid down on my bed to wait for Alec, part of me wanted to go back and visit my family. To give them a little check up. And to prove that I was fine. But I wasn't sure how long I could live without Alec, now that I was so used to living _**with**_ him. It would be pure hell going back home to a place that I couldn't stand anymore and then going without Alec. Maybe Aro will let me bring him with me. I'll talk to Alec tonight and give it another month or two. To better improve myself. I still lost it when I was angry or frustrated. Which was extremely dangerous, for all of us.

I smiled when I heard Alec walking down the hall to my door. He came in and took his time taking off his shirt, I analyzed his every movement. Alec nicely folded his shirt and set it on the desk, all the while looking at me. "Are you trying to torture me?" I asked. "I don't know, is it working?" he asked. Taking off his shoes and socks and carefully setting those on top of his shirt. I hissed at him, _**'You know just how well it's working. Besides, I've been waiting three months for this day.'**_ "Night." Alec corrected me, coming over to the bed and pulling me on top of him.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head down to meet mine. I kissed him slowly and gently, running my tongue over his teeth. I let him suck on my lip for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Alec?" I asked, "Yes my Lily?" he said. "Do you think that Aro will let me go visit my family in a few months? I kind of miss them." I said. "Of course he will my lovely little flower. But what will I do while you're gone?" Alec asked, the love of my life. "I need you to come with me, for about a million different reasons. The most important one being that I love you and couldn't possibly live another day without you in my arms. But the reason that we'll tell Aro is the fact that you help me stay calm and I can't afford to lose it in front of the Cullen's." I said. "We'll talk to Aro and Jane about it tomorrow. But first we have something special planned for tonight, remember?" Alec said. "How could I ever forget, my only love." I said.

"I have a small request first." I said. "Yes?" Alec asked. "This room holds do many memories and I was wondering if we could try to control ourselves tonight. I really don't want my things destroyed." I said. "Would you be terribly bothered if we just moved to my room for tonight?" Alec asked, I smiled relieved that he had agreed. "Please, let's do." I said. In one swift movement, Alec was up and had me in his arms and out of my room. He ran to his room, cradling me against his bare chest all the way there. The sight that greeted us is his room was appalling.

Jane looked up completely embarrassed that we had caught her with Felix. Alec looked outraged, and glared at his little sister. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room?!?" Alec asked. "We thought that you would be in LilyAnn's room tonight as usual." Felix said. Jane glared at him. "So what?!! That does not give you permission to have sex in _**my**_ room, on _**my**_ bed!" Alec yelled.

After they left, he set me down. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." he said, clearly disgusted. I crawled up onto his bed and curled up in a little ball. I had never seen him so angry before. After about fifteen minuets, he calmed down and climbed into bed with me. "I still love you." I said. "Do you still want to have sex with me tonight?" he asked. I smiled seductively and pulled him closer to me.

* * *

I rolled over to look at Alec, his bed hadn't gotten messed up _**too**_ badly last night. I mean you could still tell that it was a bed. It was more fun than I had anticipated. Over the past few months we had become so body comfortable that we could have been anywhere and still thought we were alone… Alec pulled me to him, I smiled and playfully bit his neck. Alec pulled me closer if that was even humanly possible. And brushed his lips across mine, _**'We're far from done' I enveloped my mouth with his and let him shove his tongue in my mouth so that I could suck on it. We discovered how much he loved that a few weeks after our first kiss. "Are you sure you want to go back home? I'm not sure your parents will let us do this there." Alec said. "I'm sure, besides, we have at least two months to think about it and you can have sex with me anytime you want over the next two months." I said. Alec laughed, "I think I'm getting the better end of the deal with this one." he said. "Far from it." I answered, pressing myself to him and effectively ending the conversation.**_


	8. Authors Apology

_Hey, sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I'm right in the middle of 'hell week', my show opens this Saturday. So my schedule's a bit hectic. I promise to put up a few more chapters soon. And hopefully the rest of 'Loving against Nature' by December 10th. We just got costumes yesterday, so it should be interesting! I love you all. Please R&R!!!_


	9. Author's Promise

Hey, sorry my laptop crashed and I'm working on getting everything back.


End file.
